fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Alec
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Prologue: Birth of the Holy Knight |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby = }} Alec is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Alongside Naoise and Arden, he is one of the knights of Chalphy who accompany Sigurd in his war against Verdane. He is also the best friend of Naoise. Story Personality Unlike Naoise, Alec has a playful personality and can be rather teasing, if not rude to his fellow knights. Despite this, he is just as loyal to Sigurd as the rest of his companions. He can also be very flirtatious towards women, as seen in his first conversation with Silvia. Despite his admission that he likes to see beautiful women, he is devoted to his wife, as seen in his lover talk with Brigid in Chapter 5. He also shows worry for his wife's safety, such as in his lover talk with Sylvia in the same chapter. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |30% |5% |40% |30% |30% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Overview As the Abel Archetype of Genealogy of the Holy War, Alec's stat growths are well rounded with a focus on Skill. While Alec gets the benefit of being a mounted unit, which is important in Genealogy of the Holy War, he usually winds up being less impressive than your other mounted units. Alec's offense is very consistent, in that he has very high Accuracy and enough Speed that he should be able to Double Attack most units in the game. However, due to his unimpressive Strength, his damage will be consistently on the low side, particularly since he has some trouble obtaining strong weapons and cannot use A-level Swords or Spears even after Promotion. There are some options to remedy these shortcomings, such as giving Alec the Power Ring from Chapter 3 or having Ayra sell him the Brave Sword. However, these items are highly contested, and Alec probably is not the best candidate to receive them. There is, however, another trick that could make Alec better in dealing damage. Since every Paladin receives a +5 bonus in Magic, he could use this bonus - along with the Magic ring that Sandima drops in Chapter 1 - to make some very efficient usage of Magic Swords. If Alec is promoted by Chapter 3, he will be able to kill most infantry, unpromoted units in one round. And even after this chapter, he will still be able to deal consistently great damage to most enemies he faces. The good news are that those resources are usually not contested by anyone - except potentially Erinys after she promotes, though she usually has better combat with physical weapons thanks to learning Adept after promoting. All in all, Alec is good unit thanks to his horse, but he will need special resources to be truly great at combat. Father Overview Alec has evenly split growths aside from Magic and Resistance, meaning his children will wind up well rounded. His lack of Holy Blood means that none of his stat growths are above average and he can only pass on B-level weapons to his children. Pursuit is a common but important skill to pass on, and Nihil can be very useful for some children to inherit. Alec is generally a safe, conservative pick for a father that will result in average children that will at least have Pursuit. A big problem for Alec is that Beowolf is nearly identical to Alec, except that Beowolf can pass on A-rank Swords and has preferable growths for most pairings. So for any given pairing, Beowolf is always better. The sole exception to this is Erinys due to Fee gaining Nihil. Alec is best paired with Lachesis. Brigid, Erinys, Edain are decent choices with flaws. Sylvia is encouraged by the game's mechanics as one of Alec's main love interests, but technically speaking she's merely a so-so option unless there is no other alternative. Ayra and Tailtiu should be avoided due to a lack of inheritable skills, items, or poor stat distribution. * Lachesis: Alec will give both Diarmuid and Nanna Pursuit and well-rounded growths. Alec can pass on some respectable B-level swords to Diarmuid, including a possible Brave Sword and some ranged Magic Swords. Nihil allows Diarmuid and Nanna to avoid Critical damage from Killer weapons and Horseslayers, which while uncommon, is a nice little bonus. * Brigid: Patty will have Pursuit before Promotion, which definitely increases her usability, but Alec's low Strength growth will be a hindrance. She will also be stuck with C-level swords. Febail will have okay stats but otherwise does not gain anything noteworthy from Alec. * Erinys: Ced will suffer low Magic growth, but his starting stats should be enough that Alec does not ruin him. It is recommended if you choose this pairing that you give Alec the Magic Ring to pass on to Ced. Fee will notably gain Nihil, making her no longer need to fear being in range of Bow and Ballista units. * Edain: Lester and Lana will gain Pursuit and evenly split stats, but Lester will inherit no weapons and Lana will suffer Magic growth problems. Lester has worse fathers, but Alec just makes him the second generation equivalent of Midayle. * Silvia: Sylvia is the choice encouraged by the game's mechanics for Alec to pursue, but the results can be pretty mixed. Lene and Coirpre are both support units, so they do not benefit all that much from receiving Pursuit from Alec, even combined with Sylvia's Adept. Nihil is also of dubious use to them as they are unlikely to be fighting much, let alone fighting units capable of Critical. Nor will Alec be able to pass anything but rings on to Coirpre. Despite the children gaining well rounded stats, Coirpre's Magic will suffer and it is arguably the stat he cares about the most. So it's best to consider the pros and contras before proceeding. Conversations In Chapter 2, after Anphony Castle is captured, Alec may speak to Sylvia, and she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, if Sylvia/Brigid and Alec are lovers, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Edain: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Lachesis: 50+2 *Erinys: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Brigid: 50+4 *Tailtiu: 120+3 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Alec is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Alec is the first example of the Abel Archetype to match the Skill, Speed, and Luck build with the green armor and laid-back personality. Gallery See Main Article: Alec/Gallery. File:Alec_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Alec from the Fire Emblem TREASURE artbook. File:AlecTCGTran.png|Artwork of Alec from the TCG. File:Alec TCG1.jpg|Alec, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Cavalier. File:Alec-TCG.jpg|Alec, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Cavalier. File:Alec_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Alec, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. File:B06-017N.png|Alec as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-016HN.png|Alec as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE4FN manga Volume 1 cover.JPG|Alec, as he appears in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. File:Alec.png|Alec's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Alec Battle Sprite.png|Alec's battle sprite as a Social Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters